The present invention relates to a portable feed system for product or item use with a variety of equipment items. One set of embodiments include systems related to on-demand high capacity and speed portable part or consumable item carrier and belt feed system. Another set of embodiment relate to portable belt fed ammunition carrier that is portable, is high capacity, permits high speed operation, and reduces or eliminates jams or mis-feeds to include jams or mis-feeds due to tilting of belt linked consumable items. Some embodiments also permit multiple types of ammunitions to be carried in the carrier.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a carrier and feed structure comprising forming an enclosure having a floor section, four side sections comprising a first, second, third and fourth sides, wherein four side sections are formed to define an opening in an upper section of the four sides opposing said floor section. This embodiment further includes a lid section coupled with at least one of said sides so as to cover said opening. The floor section further comprises one or more first divider structures that extend perpendicularly away from and are affixed to said floor having a first length from a proximal end coupled to the floor section to an opposing distal end. This embodiment further includes a second divider structure comprising one or more base portions and a plurality of second divider structures extending away from the one or more base portions each formed with a first width and first height, wherein said one or more base portions and a section of at least one of said divider structures are formed with a receiving cavity shaped to slideably receive said one or more first divider structures when said second divider structure is removeably lowered or disposed into said carrier, wherein each of said base portions are formed to respectively fit between at least one of said side sections and an opposing one of said one or more base portions, wherein said first width of said second divider structure is defined by a non-interference fit width between said first and an opposing said second side section, said plurality of second divider structures are further formed having said first height so that their distal ends leave a gap between said lid in an installed position and said distal ends defined by no more than three times a width of a belt of linked consumable items folded upon itself within the carrier feed structure. An embodiment of this disclosure can also comprise a latch coupler that couples the lid to the carrier so as to fix the lid on and over the opening.
This disclosure further includes a method of using the container including: providing a portable feed system in accordance with an embodiment of the invention; loading the container comprising sequentially disposing a first plurality portions of the belt of the linked consumables formed from spaced apart and serpentine folded portions into a respective plurality of bays or cavities in the container each formed or defined by said areas of said side sections and said second divider structures so that each of said first plurality of spaced apart and serpentine folded portions are respectively folded into each bay or cavity until such folds are proximate to at least one of said distal ends of said second divider structures, wherein a plurality of second portions of the belt of the linked consumables comprising intermediate sections passing into two adjacent said plurality of bays or cavities are disposed on top of respective ones of said distal ends of said second divider structures, wherein a remaining portion of said belt of the linked consumables are disposed over said first and second plurality portions of the belt in at least one fold and passing an end of said remaining portion of said belt out of a feed aperture in said container proximate to said lid or through said lid; and coupling the end of the remaining portion of the belt to an equipment item that uses or consumes the consumable items in said belt of the linked consumable items.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.